sarah_briner12fandomcom-20200213-history
Mary Grace Elizabeth
Mary-Grace Elizabeth(September 3, 1990 - June 11, 1999) was The Beloved Daughter Of Sarah Elizabeth Briner from a previous marriage. Passed Away Suddenly And Sadly, She died at 2 Years old from Jurassic Park Death. Sarah cited this as the reason she was so lenient with Madeline, Maisie, Millie, Melanie, Mackenzie, May Belle, Mckenna. Louise, Blakely, Ellie-Hailey, Gabriella-Malie, Allison, Claire, Bailey, Bridget, Bella, Brooklyn And Brianna. She was killed by a Velociraptor From Power Shed In Sarah's Jurassic Park Franchise. They're Porobaly Have Problem's From There In 1993, She would have been 6 years old. Before The Year Sarah Is Born. She Was Having Nightmares About It Appearance On Sarah Briner12 Mary-Grace didn't Appeared On Sarah Briner12. Because She's Still Passed Away At the Age of 2 Years Old From Jurassic Park Death. And She Also Didn't act out as much as Maddison but she was so well-behaved that she was seldom seen in this episode. She Stays Far From It. Post Sarah Briner12 She died on June 11, 1993 after Got Killed by A Velociraptor From Power Shed In Sarah's Jurassic Park Franchise Trivia * Mary-Grace's Jurassic Park Death Is Not Mentioned In 1996. Because Sarah Was Born In That Year And Her Half-Sister Madeline Is Born In That Year. * Mary-Grace's Jurassic Park Death Is Not What Sarah Is Been Heared. Because She Was Having Nightmares About It. * Mary-Grace's Middle Name Is Kayleigh. It's Only Not Like Sarah Used To Be Good Mother To Her In Very Long Time. Sarah Can't Control Her Either. Because She Have To Deal With Her Daughter Maddison's Bedtime Tantrums * Mary-Grace's Funeral Takes Place At Amherst, Ohio. And Sarah's Apartment Is About Ten Yards Away. And If Is It About Few Blocks Away. Mary-Grace Passed Away At UH Amherst Primary Care. And Mary-Grace's Funeral Is At Dovin And Reber Jones Funeral. Give Sarah A Lots Of Love And Tell Her To Hold Strong. Links According To Sarah's Facebook Page- Shows That Mary Grace's funeral Takes Place At Amherst, Ohio. And Her House Is About Ten Yards Away. Mary-Grace Is No Longer To Be There For Maddison. And However, Sarah and Her Daughter Madeline Is Going To Miss Her Very Much. They Can Assure You that Sarah Didn't Think It Was Funny. They Want Hear Something What's Going On With Her From Last Night. After She Was Being Fearful. It's Very Hard For Someone In Sarah's Circumstances To Come Mary-Grace's Funeral Every Night. She's Now Been Ashamed. She's Afraid To Come Beck To Funeral Mary-Grace is survived by her Two Parents Sarah and Stevie. She Is Now Survived By Her Sister Madeline, Maisie, Millie, Melanie, Mackenzie, May Belle And Mckenna Louise, Blakely, Ellie-Hailey, Gabriella-Malie, Allison, Claire, Bailey, Bridget, Bella, Brooklyn And Brianna. And Sarah Starts To Ended Up Saying, "Come Maddison, it´s late." I'm sorry, Maddison, but We can do nothing." And "Madeline, I'm sorry, it seems Your Sister passed away some time ago." Quote Sarah: "Come Maddison, it´s late." Maddison: "But Sarah, isn't there anything we can do to help?." Sarah: "I'm sorry, Maddison, but we can do nothing..." —Sarah about Mary-Grace Passed Away Some Time Ago Madeline:You mean The Mary-Grace are my real Sister? Where Is She?." Sarah:"Madeline, I'm sorry, it seems Your Sister passed away some time ago." —Sarah about Her Sister Mary-Grace Passed Away Very Badly Category:Children Category:1993 Deaths Category:2019 Births Category:Off Screen Death